Telolet Om
by Faustus P. Xinerous
Summary: Kebosanan, kegilaan para chara SenBasa menjadi satu! Dan .. mereka mencoba hal yang lagi trend di Indonesia(?)*dor* P.S : Tidak untuk ditiru*dor*


Yosh~ Lama tidak berjumpa dessuuu(?) langsung? Okeh.

 **WARNING : Bahasa campur aduk, alur amburaegul, Penistaan karakter, typo everywhere dan ke'gaje'an lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sengoku Basara Punya Capcom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu kampung nan jauh di mato(?) yang mana penghuninya tidak lebih dari member JK**8(?). Hiduplah keluarga bahagia, iya bahagia. Sepasang Ikemen ganteng(?) yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah .. Authorcoret Sang Date Masamune dan babuehcoretsemecoret Katakura Kojuro. Tidak lupa juga tetangga mereka yakni sang makhluk merahcoretmantanukecoret(?) Sanada Yupimurah *eh(?) Yukimura dan sang ninja nan bohai(?) Sarutobi Sasuke.

Kini sepasang Ikemen ganteng dan sepasang mantanukecoret*dilempar shuriken* sepasang Ikemen lainnya (Author : Uhuuk) sedang berkebun ria.

"Nee, Masamune-dono." Panggil Yukimura.

"Apa chayank(?)" Dan seketika yang mendengar pada muntah pelangi semua.

"Dokuganryu, Sehat?" Tanya sang tinja- Eh Ninja.

"Hmm .."

Seketika hujan lebat turun didaerah rumah author. Lupakan

"Ada apa Yuki?"

"Aku .."

"Ya?" Masamune menantikan jawaban.

Masih memantikan jawaban.

Masih menantikan ...

Masih ...

Ma- (Readers : Udahan Oi *ambil sapu*)

Back to Story

"Aku .." Kata Yukimura sambil menanam benih wortel. Sedangkan Masamune masih menantikan perkataan selanjutnya. (Author : Udahlah Mun. Jangan nungguin hal yang gapasti, ntar digantungin loh. Masamune : Curhat lu? *seketika pengen lari ke ujung dunia*)

"Aku ..."

"..."

"Aku .."

"UDAHAN CEPET MAU NGOMONG APAAN. PEGEL GUA NUNGGUINNYA." seketika capslock jebol.

"YA UDAH GAK USAH NYOLOT SITU KALO NGOMONG."

"YANG MULAI SITU DULUAN. GAK USAH NYOLOT BALIK LO."

"LO TU YANG NYOLOT."

Dan seketika serasa perang antar cabe-cabean. Pada saat itu juga ..

"UDAAAAHHHH!" Turunlah makhluk nista nan misterius. Jangan tanya Kojuro sana Sasuke kemana. Udah pergi mengamankan telinga masing-masing.

"KALIAN KIRA INI FF APAN HA? FF CABE-CABEAN?" Lanjut makhluk nista tersebut.

"LO MAKHLUK DARI MANA HA?" Kata Yukimura dengan ekspresi .. Ahsudahlah

"APA GUE? GUE AUTHORNYA NAPE? MAU NGEBENTAK GUE HA?" Dan kita semua sudah tahu siapa makhluk nista ini. Seketika hening. Hening. Hening.

"Ha ha ha Yukimura kena marah." Kata Masamune mengejek.

"LO JUGA MUN. GAK USAH SOK POLOS LO."

Setelah ceramah segar dari author yang turun langsung ke tkp. Kedua insan(?)coret Ikemen ini pun berbaikan. Melupakan semua yang terjadi. Dan kata-kata mutiara yang paling diingat kedua makhluk ini adalah _"Kalian berdua kalo masih nyolot gua pecat jadi pemeran utama dalam fanfic gua"_ kata-kata yang sangat membekas sekali. Dan setelah kejadian ini berlangsung sang author pergi entah berantah.

Hari demi haripun berlalu, keadaan desa yang sejuk nan sepi(?) dimana aktivitas yang tak ramai. Tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Hanya ditemani suara dari burung-burung yang berkicau.

"Ni desa kok sepi amat ya?" Dan akhirnya ada seseorang pun yang berbicara.

"Bukannya dari dulu memang sepi yah."

Pada saat ini, Maeda Keiji bersama Yukimura, Masamune, Ieyasu dan Motochika sedang bersantai dengan santai(?) setelah menyelesaikan urusannya masing-masing.

"Hah .. Aku bosan." Kata Keiji mengeluh.

"Aku juga sama." Sahut Masamune chayankcoret

"Jadi?" Tanya Motochika

"Entahlah."

Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tanyakan kepada pet-" *dor*

"AHA!"

Seketika Keiji dapat wahyu (baca : bisikan ghaib) entah dari mana datangnya. Tapi ide ini benar-benar membuat author gila(?) (Readers : Apa hubunganya!?*bawa golok* Author : Iyeiyeiye*kabur*).

"Nee .. Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba hal yang lagi trend di media sosial?"

"Trend apa?" Tanya Motochika

Hening ... Hening ... Hening ... He-*dor*

"Yaitu .."

Pada penasaran ye?*plak*

"Yaitu .. Kita mencari .." (Narator : Oke ni author lama-lama nyebelin*ngasah pisau*).

5 menit kemudian setelah kejadian pembantaian author.

"Kita mencari TELOLET!" Kata Keiji sambil senyam senyum ketjeh(?)

"Telolet?" Tanya Masamune tercintah(?)*dor*

"Iya .. Telolet."

"Telolet itu apa?" Tanya Yukimura sang ukecoret(?)

"Jadi begini, telolet itu bunyi klakson bus. Tugas kita hanya berteriak dipinggir jalan ke pengemudi bus yang lewat. Bahagia itu sederhana~" Jelas keiji.

"Oho~"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Hmm .. Boleh juga"

"Ayooooo."

"AYOOOO!" teriak semuanya dengan semangat 45

Ketika mereka semua sudah tau makna dari telolet itu apa, mereka semua bergegas ke pinggir jalan untuk menunggu bus yang lewat. Apakah readers tersayang pernah melakukan hal ini?

25 menit kemudian ...

"Tidak ada bus yang lewat." Kata Ieyasu patah semangat ( Author : Yah Ieyasu jangan kayak gitu, ntar gua 'ehem' sama Motochika kelar idup lu Ieyasu : Yailah thor)

"Sabar lah." Kata keiji menenangkan Ieyasu yang patah semangat.

"Hmm .. Baiklah."

30 menit kemudian ...

Dan akhirnya ...

Ada sebuah bus yang mengarah ke jalan menuju kota. Serempak mereka semua kembali semangat. Yak yang ditunggu ..

"Yosh .. Minna semangat. Teriak yang kencang ya!" Kata Keiji memberi intruksi.

Bus mulai mendekat ..

Dan ...

"OM TELOLET OM!" Mereka semua teriak. Entah supir busnya mendengar atau tidak. Tapi ..

 _Wush~_

Bus melaju begitu saja ..

Dengan begini mereka belum berhasil mendapatkan 'telolet'

"Yah~" Kata Yukimura cemberut (Author : *mimisan*)

"Sabar Yuki, mungkin setelah ini kita akan berhasil." Kata Masamune (Author : *mimisan part 2*)

"Jangan cemberut dong, senyum. Nanti gak dikasih 'telolet' lho." Sambung Masamune, sepertinya memiliki makna yang cukup ambigu(?). Seketika Yukimura kembali tersenyum. (Author : Eak*dor*)

15 menit berlalu sejak kemunculan bus pertama.

Dan bus kedua datang menuju arah kota.

Dan serempak mereka semua ..

"OM TELOLET OM!"

Teloleteloletelolet(?)

Sang supir mendengar teriakan (mengganggu) mereka dan (terpaksa) membunyikan klaksonnya. Otomatis hal ini membuat mereka terlalu senang(?)

"YEAAAAHHHH!"

"Akhirnya .."

"AKhirnya kita bisa dapat telolet juga."

Entah mengapa ini menjadi scane mengharukan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Motochika

"Apakah hari sudah cukup?"

"Ah~ benar, hari ini sudah cukup sampai disini saja."

"Iya, nanti aku pulang dimarahi Kojuro."

"Aku juga, nanti aku bisa dimarahi Sasuke."

Tak terasa hari mulai beranjak sore. Mereka semua terlalu asik mencari telolet hingga lupa waktu. (Author : Jangan ditiru kawan*plak*). Dengan hati senang menuju jalan pulang(?).

"Hari ini cukup lelah juga." Kata Motochika sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi asikkan?" Kata Ieyasu tersenyum.

"Iya sih."

"Oh ya .. Masamune kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Motochika.

"Ada yang mengganjal dipikiranku." Kata Masamune sambil menatap lurus.

"Apa itu?"

Hening ...

"Kita berdiri disamping jalan mulai dari tadi siang kan?" Kata Masamune.

"Benar."

"Bus itu menuju arah kota kan?"

"Hmm .. Benar."

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana bus itu berasal? Bukankah didesa kita gak ada terminal bus? Dan apabila bus itu memutar arah tujuannya menuju kota, bukankah jalanan didesa ini gak cukup lebar buat bus putar arah?"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ..."

.

.

.

"Dari mana bus itu berasal?"

Hening seketika ...

~END~

Ohohohohoho saia kembali lagi dengan cerita super .. Amburaegul. Kritik? Saran? Apabila cerita ini sangat gaje .-. Ini karena saia ngebut buatnya(?) Hohoho .. Sekali lagi mohon maaf apa bila ada banyak kesalan. Dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya~


End file.
